disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of programs broadcast by the Disney Channel
This is a list of television programs currently broadcast (in first-run or reruns), scheduled to be broadcast or formerly broadcast on Disney Channel (formerly "The Disney Channel"), a family-oriented American basic cable channel and former premium channel, owned by The Walt Disney Company. Current programming Original programming Live-action * Liv & Maddie (July 19, 2013 – March 19, 2017) * Girl Meets World (June 27, 2014 – January 20, 2017) * K.C. Undercover (January 18, 2015 – present) * Best Friends Whenever (June 26, 2015 - present) * BUNK'D (July 31, 2015 - present) * "Stuck in the Middle" (February 14, 2016 - present) * "Bizaardvark" (June 24, 2016 - present) Animated * Elena of Avalor (July 22 2016 - present) Short series * Mickey Mouse (June 28, 2013 – present) * Descendants Wicked World (September 18, 2015 - present) Reruns * The Suite Life on Deck (May 7, 2011 – present) * Wizards of Waverly Place (January 7, 2012 – present) * Good Luck Charlie (February 17, 2014 – present) * Phineas and Ferb (June 13, 2015 – present) * Austin and Ally (January 11,2016 - present) * Jessie (October 17, 2015 - present) * Dog with a Blog (September 26, 2015 - present) * Hannah Montana (December 10, 2015 - present) Acquired programming * The ZhuZhus (September 12, 2016 – present) Repeats of Disney XD series * Lab Rats (February 27, 2012 – present) * Kickin' It (March 30, 2013 – present) * Crash & Bernstein (September 29, 2013 – present) * Ultimate Spider-Man (October 5, 2013 – present) * Mighty Med (October 12, 2013 – present) * Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles – Escape from Planet Jedi (May 4, 2014 – present) * Star Wars Rebels (October 13, 2014 - present) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (September 12, 2015 - present) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (January 18, 2015 (as a preview); May 22, 2015 - December 2016; January 7, 2017 - present) * Gravity Falls (June 15, 2012 - August 2, 2013 (as a DCOS); August 3, 2013 - present (as a Disney XD series) Repeats of Disney Junior series * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (May 5, 2006 – present) * Chuggington (January 18, 2010 – present) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (February 14, 2011 – present) * The Octonauts (January 9, 2012 – present) * Doc McStuffins (March 23, 2012 – present) * Sofia the First ''(January 11, 2013 – present) * ''Henry Hugglemonster (April 15, 2013 – present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (January 20, 2014 – present) Mini-series * Cars Toons: Mater's Tall Tales (October 27, 2008 – present) * Toy Story Toons (June 24, 2011 – present) Short series * Movie Surfers (1997–present) * Disney 365 (2006–present) * Get'cha Head in the Game (2006–present) * TTI (The Time I...) (2009–present) * Disney's Friends for Change (2009–present) * My Family Tree (2010–present) * This Is Me (2010–present) * Make Your Mark (2010–present) * Hit Play (2011–present) * Game On (2012-2014) * Stars on the Set (2012–present) * Inside Disney (2012–present) * This Is Who I Am (2013–2015) * The Coppertop Flop Show (2013–present) * Dogs Rule! Cats... Not So Much (2014–present) Upcoming programming Original series * Right Handed Boy * Andi Mack Original Animation series *''Tangled: The Series(2017) *LEGO Frozen Northern Lights'' (Fall 2016) Films *''Life-Size 2'' (December 25, 2016) *''Further Adventures in Babysitting'' (2016) *''Throw Like Mo'' (2016) *''Descendants 2'' (Summer, 2017) *High School Musical 4 (TBA) Former programming Original programming Animated series *''The Proud Family'' (2001–2005) *''Kim Possible'' (2002–2007) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–2006) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004–2005) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2004–2006) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005–2006) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005–2007) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006–2008) *''The Replacements'' (2006–2009) *''Fish Hooks'' (2010–2014) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013–2014) Situation comedies/comedy-drama series *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988–1989) *''Teen Angel'' (1989; 1993) *''Teen Angel Returns'' (1989; 1994) *''Flash Forward'' (1996–1999) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1998–2004) *''The Jersey'' (1998–2004) *''Even Stevens'' (2000–2003) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001–2004) *''That's So Raven'' (2003–2007) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004–2006) *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' (2005–2008) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006–2011) *''Cory in the House'' (2007–2008) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007–2012) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008–2011) *''Sonny with a Chance'' (2009–2011) *''Jonas L.A.'' (2009–2010) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010–2014) *''Shake It Up'' (2010–2013) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011–2014) *''So Random!'' (2011–2012) *Jessie (2011-2015) *Dog with a Blog (2012-2015) *Austin and Ally (2011-2016) *I Didn't Do It (2014-2016) Repeats of ABC series * Boy Meets World (May 5, 2014 only) Drama series *''The Secret Of Lost Creek'' (1992) *''So Weird'' (1999–2002) *''In a Heartbeat'' (2000–2001) Reality series *''EPCOT Magazine'' (1983–1999) *''Walt Disney World Inside Out'' (1994–1996) *''Disney Channel In Concert'' (1997–2001)Disney Channel's critically acclaimed "In Concert" series features a variety of recording artists from all genres of music, from rap, country and pop to classical and blues. Disney Channel's "In Concert" series offers viewers a new perspective on up-and-coming artists, and spotlights their lives on- and off-stage. Each show features a specially taped live concert; documentary footage showing the artist pursuing personal and professional passions; and interviews with mentors, friends and family. Most recently, Disney Channel taped an "In Concert" special with international pop sensations B-Witched and Five. The four ladies of B-Witched and the five heartthrobs of Five will star in their first television special, premiering March 27, 1999, 7 p.m. ET/PT. Previously, Disney Channel teamed Shawn Colvin, Tatyana Ali and 'N Sync for "Holidays In Concert." Hosted by Shawn Colvin, "Holidays In Concert" featured a specially taped concert performance of favorite holiday music from Epcot at The Walt Disney World Resort, along with stories of family traditions and holiday memories shared by each artist. Past Disney Channel "In Concert" specials include "LeAnn Rimes In Concert," "Ray J In Concert with Brandy," "Jonny Lang In Concert" and "Cleopatra In Concert." "'N Sync In Concert" was credited by RCA Records, 'N Sync's label, with significantly boosting sales of the group's self-titled album (Billboard 8/15/98). * 2 Hour Tour (1998–2000) *''Bug Juice'' (1998–2001; 2004) *''Totally Circus'' (2000) *''Totally Hoops'' (2001) *''Totally in Tune'' (2002) *''PrankStars'' (2011) *''Code: 9'' (2012) Reality * Win, Lose or Draw (January 17, 2014 – May 2014) Game shows *''Contraption'' (1983–1989) *''Mad Libs'' (1998–2000) *''Off the Wall'' (1998–2000) Variety programs *''You and Me Kid'' (1983–1984) *''Mousercise'' (1983–1996) *''Videopolis'' (1987–1989) *''The Kidsongs Television Show'' (1989–1992) *''The All-New Mickey Mouse Club'' (1989–1996) *''Amazing Animals'' (1996–2004) *''Omba Mokomba'' (1997–1998) *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' (1997–1999) Mini-series and specials *''The Disney Channel Salutes The American Teacher'' (1983–1997) *''Samantha Smith Goes to Washington: Campaign '84'' (1984) *''Videopolis: Startracks'' (1987–1990) *''Disney's Young Musicians'' (1992–1998) *''Disney Channel Games'' (2006–2008) *''Pass the Plate'' (2007–2010) *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) *''Disney's Friends for Change Games'' (2011) *''Make Your Mark Ultimate Dance-Off, Shake It Up Edition'' (2011) (rebranded as Make Your Mark, Shake It Up Dance-Off in 2012) *''SNAP!'' (2012) Short series *''Disney Family Album'' (1984–1986) *''Express Yourself'' (2001–2010) *''Mike's Super Short Show'' (2002–2006) *''This Is Daniel Cook'' (2003–2007) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' (2006–2007) *''Minuscule'' (2007–2008) *''Disney's Really Short Report'' (2007–2009) *''As the Bell Rings'' (2007–2009) *''Brian O'Brian'' (2008–2010) *''Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show'' (2008–2010) *''Get Connected'' (2008–2011) *''What a Life International!'' (2009–2010) *''Leo Little's Big Show'' (2009–2011) *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (2010–2011) Live-action preschool programming *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983–1997) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1985–1997) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1992–1997) Acquired programming Animated series *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998–2002) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1991–1997) *''Aladdin'' (1994, 1997–2000, 2006–2010) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (2000–2004) *''Anatole'' (2001–2004) *''Bonkers'' (1993) *''Braceface'' (2005–2009) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000–2008) *''Care Bears'' (1990–1997) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1993–1997) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1988; 1989; 1995–2000) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991; 1995-2000) *''Donald Duck Presents'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1992) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992–2000) *''Doug'' (2001–2002) *''DuckTales'' (1995–2000) *''Fillmore!'' (2004–2007) *''Fraggle Rock (animated TV series)'' (1990–1995) *''Gargoyles'' (1997–2002) *''Good Morning, Mickey'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1992) *''Goof Troop'' (1992–2000) *''House of Mouse'' (2001–2006) *''The Ink and Paint Club'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1997–2002) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1997–2000) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001–2006) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003–2013) *''The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa'' (1997–1999; 2006–2009) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1995–2008) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2001–2005) *''Lunch Box'' (collection of animated shorts including Curious George, Paddington Bear, Spot the Dog, and Will Quack Quack; 1988–1995) *''Marsupilami'' (1994–1995; 1997–2000) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1992–2000) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (2002) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1997–2002) *''Mouseterpiece Theater'' (collection of Disney animated shorts; 1983–1998) *''My Little Pony Tales'' (1992–1996) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988; 1994–2006) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1991–1993) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001–2002) *''Quack Pack'' (1997–2001; 2008) *''The Raccoons'' (1985–1992) *''Raw Toonage'' (1997–2000) *''Recess'' (2002–2006; 2009–2010) *''Rupert'' (1991–1997) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002–2006) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2003–2004) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1997–2000) *''Silly Symphonies'' (1983–1987) *''TaleSpin'' (1990; 1995–2000) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002–2005) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002–2004) *''The Weekenders'' (2000–2006) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2005–2007) *''The Wuzzles'' (1987–1997) Repeats of Disney XD series *''Zeke and Luther'' (2009) *''Mr. Young'' (2011) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2011–2012) *''Tron: Uprising'' (2012) Situation comedies/comedy-drama series *''The Adventures of Ozzie and Harriet'' (1983–1994) *''The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin'' (1980s) *''The Baby-Sitters Club'' (1994–1997) *''Brotherly Love'' (1997–2001) *''Dinosaurs'' (1997–2001) *''Growing Pains'' (1997–2001) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' (2000–2004) *''Jump, Rattle and Roll'' (1991–1994) *''Life with Derek'' (2005–2009) *''The Muppet Show'' (1990–2006) *''Muppets Tonight'' (1997–2006) *''Naturally, Sadie'' (2005–2007) *''Ready or Not'' (1996–1998) *''Sister, Sister'' (2002–2007) *''Smart Guy'' (1999–2003) *''The Torkelsons'' (1994–1999) *''Zorro'' (1983–1997) Drama series *''Avonlea'' (1990–1997) *''Danger Bay'' (1985–1996) *''The Edison Twins'' (1980s) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1993–1996) *''Ocean Girl'' (1994–1997) *''Spellbinder'' (1996–1997) Game shows *''Teen Win, Lose or Draw'' (1989–1992) Variety programs *''The Mickey Mouse Club'' (Reruns of the original 1950s series; 1983–1989; 1997–2002) *''Faerie Tale Theatre'' (1983–1997) *''Kids Incorporated'' (1986–1996) *''Tall Tales & Legends'' (1985–1997) Live-action preschool programming *''Fraggle Rock'' (1992–1996) *''Groundling Marsh'' (1996–1997) *''Mother Goose Stories'' (1990–1993) *''Secret Life of Toys'' (1994–1997) *''Under the Umbrella Tree'' (1990–1997) Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior programming Playhouse Disney programming *''Animal Stories'' (2001–2005) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (1997–2007) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2001–2006) *''Bunnytown'' (2007–2009) *''Charlie & Lola'' (2005–2008) *''The Doodlebops'' (2005–2007) *''Handy Manny'' (2006–2011) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2003–2007) *''Johnny and the Sprites'' (2005–2009) *''JoJo's Circus'' (2002–2005) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2003–2005) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1997–2006) *''Madeline'' (1999–2001) *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh'' (2004–2010) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1990–2006) *''Out of the Box'' (1998–2005) *''PB&J Otter'' (1998–2004; currently on reruns seen on Debow) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (1998–2005) *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' (1999) *''Spot the Dog'' (1997–2005) *''Stanley'' (2001–2006) *''Where Is Warehouse Mouse?'' (2009–2010) *''The Wiggles'' (2002–2009) * Imagination Movers (September 6, 2008 – 2011?) * Special Agent Oso (April 4, 2009 – 2011?) * Jungle Junction (October 5, 2009 – 2011?) Disney Junior programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series (early 2011; March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * The Koala Brothers (March 23, 2012 – September 2, 2013) * Jungle Cubs (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Lilo & Stitch: The Series (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Johnny and the Sprites (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * Stanley (March 23, 2012 – September 3, 2013) * PB&J Otter (September 4, 2012 – September 1, 2015; currently reruns seen on debow) * 3rd & Bird (September 26, 2011 – 2014?) * Ella the Elephant (February 17, 2014 – December 2014?) * Gaspard and Lisa (March 26, 2012 – 2013?) Programming blocks Current *''Disney Junior'' (February 14, 2011 – present) *''Disney Channel Summer'' (every Summer since 2007 as "Disney Channel Slizzlin Summer" 2011) *''Monstober'' (every October since 2011) *''Fa-la-la-lidays'' (every December since 2011) *''JaNEWary'' (every January 2013-2014) *''Disney XD on Disney Channel'' (September 28, 2013 – present) Former *''Disney Nighttime'' (1983–1997) *''Disney Channel Discovery'' (1988–1993) *''Mystery Night'' (1988–1993) *''The Best of Hollywood'' (1988–1995) *''Sunday Night Showcase'' (1988–1995) *''Toonin' Tuesday'' (October 5, 1993''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 32-33, 40. – September 1996''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 3, June/July 1996: p. 27.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: p. 29.) *''Bonus! Thursday'' (October 7, 1993''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 33, 40. – September 1996) *''Totally Kids Only'' (1993–1997) *''Triple Feature Friday'' (October 8, 1993''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 11, no. 6, October/November 1993: pp. 32-33, 58. – 1997) *''Disney Drive-In'' (October 8, 1994''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 12, no. 6, October/November 1994: pp. 36, 42. – August 31, 1996''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 3, June/July 1996: p. 26.The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: pp. 28, 40, 48-49.) *''Block Party'' (October 2, 1995"Block Party: Four Disney Animated Series." The Disney Channel Magazine, Vol. 13, no. 5, October/November 1995: p. 36. – late August 1996''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 14, no. 4, August/September 1996: p. 28.) *''Playhouse Disney'' (May 8, 1997 – February 13, 2011) *''Disney Distractions'' (1997–2000) *''Vault Disney'' (September 1997 – September 16, 2002) *''Toon Disney Summer Sundays'' ("sneak peek" sampler block of shows from sister channel Toon Disney; Summer 1998; Summer 1999) *''Zoog Disney'' (August 11, 1998 – September 18, 2002) *Marathon & A Movie Weekend (2003) *Disney Channel So Hot Summer! (2005-2006) *Hauntoberfest (2005-2006) *Hail to the Holidays (2005-2006) *Halloween (2007) *Totally Rockin' Summer (2008) *Summer Of Star (2009) *Wiztober (2008-2009) *It's On (2010) *October Takeover (2010-2011) *December Events Center (2010-2011) *''Disney Channel Saturday Mornings'' (formerly called Toonin' Saturdays until 2012; June 18, 2011 – 2013) Movie presentations/anthology series *''The Magical World of Disney'' (September 23, 1990''The Disney Channel Magazine'', Vol. 8, no. 4 (typo in magazine: should be "no. 5"), September/October 1990: pp. 24, 51. – 1997) *''Zoog Movie'' (2001–2003) See also *List of Disney Channel Original Movies *List of Disney Channel Original Series *ABC Kids References Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney Channel shows Disney Channel * Programs broadcast by Disney Channel